cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mantineia
and |regional_languages = 15 regional languages |demonym = Mantineian |government_type = |ruler = Theophilos |rulertitle = |govthead = Marcus Porcius Cato Licinianus |govttitle = |govtoff = Ioannes Adrastos Konstantinos Dragas |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 16 April, 2009 |formation_event = EU dissolution |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = |national_animal = Eagle |area = 6,140,917 sq. km |population = 700 Million |ethnicity = Mantineian |allies = New Pacific Order |currency = Solidus (Ȝ) |gdpyear = 2013 |gdp = $34.534 trillion |gdppercapita = $49,344 |literacy = 100% |cctld = .rh |drivinglane = left |dateformat = |time_zone = UTC +0 to +2 |footnotes = ¹Theophilos en Christo to Theo pistos basileus kai autokrator Rhomaion |portal = www.logothetia.rh }} '''Mantineia' is a sizeable, moderately developed, and ancient nation at 1,731 days old with citizens primarily of Mantineian ethnicity whose religion is Catholicism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Mantineia work diligently to produce Coal and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Mantineia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Mantineia allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Mantineia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Mantineia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. |alliance1=Independent Republic of Orange Nations |days1=1096 |color1=orange |alliance2=New Pacific Order |days2=363 |color2=red |alliance3=Independent Republic of Orange Nations |days3=365 |color3=orange |alliance4=New Pacific Order |days4= |color4=red }} Alliance History Independent Republic of Orange Nations New Pacific Order Professions Past and Present Former Positions Media Corps Master propagandists all, the members of the are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections, the , the , the , aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the . All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. Wiki Author is the entry-level position for the Wiki Division. They are primarily tasked with working on any current projects assigned to the Division by the Media Corps leadership. They also work to keep existing NPO related articles up to date, whether it be ranging from Award/Promotion announcements to current events and everything in between. Lastly they create articles for anyone who requests one via NPO's Wikimania. Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Theophilos is currently assigned as Diplomat to the following Alliances: the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, the Order of the Paradox and the League of Small Superpowers Recruitment Corps The ultimate goal of the Recruitment Corps is simple: to bring in new members on a daily basis. The day-to-day duties of the Recruiters Corps are to contact new CN players and to persuade them to join the NPO. Recruiters also message established players who have been on Planet Bob for a while but who remain unaligned. Recruiters work to try and convince nations why the NPO is the right place to call home. Ribbon Bar Nation History House of Mantineia Imperial and national symbols Great Seal of Mantineia Is used to represent the Emperor and his absolute authority over the Empire of Mantineia, and when appropriate also the imperial House of Mantineia if and when the Emperor acts as the Pater familias. The Seal consists of a bicephalous eagle with the Palaiologs sympilema on the breast due to the current imperial House of Mantineia being a cadet branch of the Palaiologos dynasty, properly referred to as the Palaiologos-Angelos branch. Imperial motto of Mantineia The imperial motto of Mantineia is the "Βασιλεὺς Βασιλέων Βασιλεύων Βασιλευόντων" or "King of kings, ruling over kings". Imperial Standard of Mantineia Imperial Anthem Flag of Mantineia National Anthem Government and Legislature TEXT PENDING Capital TEXT PENDING Administrative divisions TEXT PENDING Category:Orange team